Perfection in imperfection
by Bishoujo Marie
Summary: TakeshiXLilika romance fic. Why can't i make love stories without them turning mushy? : R&R.


**Perfection in imperfection**

He looked at her without saying a single word. He was just lost in her eyes. Yet she looked at him coldly. Not showing any emotion at all. It was only until a waitress came and asked for their orders that he snapped back to reality. He abandoned his interrupted dream as he dictated their orders to the young trainee.

Lilika sighed softly after the waitress left. But not soft enough for Takeshi not to hear. Uneasiness centered upon them. Silence floated. Coldness reigned.

"I really shouldn't be here." She finally said. "They need me back there."

"You haven't even been here for at least five minutes. Stay for a while."

She gave a slight nod as she scanned the restaurant. Only a few people were there besides the waiters and waitresses. True, she hasn't been there before. But instead of wanting to stay, she felt the opposite. She wanted to run from the place. She wanted to escape from her predicament.

Their food was finally served to them. But she didn't want to eat. It wasn't that she wasn't hungry; she just didn't feel like eating. She had a slight case of indigestion.

"So why'd you asked me to come?" She asked while he was paying the bill.

"No reason. Why? Can't old friends hang-out together for no reason like before?" He answered looking a little annoyed.

"I know you, Takeshi." She said. "Hanging-out would be just a simple walk in a park. Not a private conversation in a restaurant away from the crowd."

To this he was left stunned. His mouth was open but no words would come out. He looked away from her glare and out the window.

"You're right. There is a reason…"

This intrigued Lilika. She answered him in a much softer voice.

"What is it?"

"Ummm… let's go."

Lilka followed him as he walked out the door and gestured her to go in the limo. He sighed leaning his forehead on the car's window. The black glass dodged the city lights.

"Something wrong?"

"I'll be going to Europe tonight."

"That's great. But isn't that going to clash with your gear fight schedules? I supposed it would be okay to take a little hiatus for a few weeks."

"It's not a hiatus. I'll be staying there for good…"

This time, she was the one with no words. She felt frozen. She didn't know why she felt that way. She didn't know why she felt that way with him. She just gave a little smile that received no response from the boy.

"Well goodbye, forever. Have a good night." He said as she gave her a soft kiss on the forehead once they reached her doorstep.

"Goodbye." She responded in a whisper that was not quite audible.

Her tears started rolling down her cheeks as Takeshi walked away. She managed to turn around her despite it being so hard knowing that it would be the last glance she would ever see of him. She noticed a card by the patio. It was soaked in rainwater, but she was able to distinguish it.

She opened the note. A surprising miracle that she was actually able to read it despite the ink being washed up by the rainwater. The letters were all distorted and far from legible. It seemed like the forces of love really wanted her to read it. It said:

_**Perfection**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I seized the moment

I cherished the time

When we were finally together

As we should have always been

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We have encountered so much pain

So much disappointment in the past

We have went through so much pressure

In those days

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To know that our love came to an end

Scares me to the utmost point

To think of us against each other now

Is quite different from loving each other then

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I still love you

I do

That feeling will remain

Always

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That love we had was unmatchable

No two beings could top that feeling

That feeling of love

Not in this life

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What destroyed that?

What tore us apart?

What ended our fairytale?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Could it have been time?

Could it have been space?

Could it have been a jinx?

Or was it my entire fault?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twisting and turning

Down this difficult path of love

We could have passed every test

If I hadn't let go

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We need peace

Just to know we shared a commitment at some time

So sad that it was broken

So sad because it was perfection

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That heaven we used to have

Became a blank space of nothing

Because we became unaware of each other

We could have it again if we gave it another chance

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But tonight

We have gained it with love

With perfection

With each other

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have been forever tortured until this night

You brought me to life again

Showed me what this miserable world can be

If it were laced with what we have always had…

Perfection

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ran down the stairs with tears dripping down her eyes. Her hair was swept by the wind blowing it over her face and rubbing with her tears causing her vision to become blurry. She could hardly see anything. Everything became pixilated. It was a lot like being lost in a thick fog.

She reached for the door and opened it hoping to see the Manganji car. But it was gone. She was too late. She ran to the streets hailing a cab in the middle of the rain without a coat or an umbrella. Thankfully the driver let her in despite being soaked in rainwater.

Five seconds until lift-off. She ran as fast as she could not minding the cabdriver yelling over her shoulder for she forgot to pay the fare. She bumped into several strangers that have gotten off their planes to see their loved ones. Not bothering to say "sorry" or "excuse me" along the way.

Four… three… two… one. Again she was late. The tears flowed more strongly now than the time when she was running down the staircase… it flowed more strongly than ever. Why didn't she say it right from the start? Why didn't she try to stop him? Why?

She wept on bended knees not caring about the people ridiculing her. Approaching footsteps stopped as a hand touched her shoulder. She hastily wiped her tears as she stood up to turn her face to the stranger. And to her utter surprise, it was Takeshi.

She kissed him in joy and in relief. They were in the plane runway, in the middle of the pouring rain, crowded by intrigued foreigners who might have thought they were shooting a movie. It wasn't romantic… it wasn't extravagant… it was perfection in imperfection. Just like the two of them.

**Author's note: **Okay, a story I made with the advice of Kazie (she picked the pair since all I wanted to do was HarryXYuya though I wanted a change). I hate doing love stories! I'm half goth, half prep but it seems I'm more of a goth when it comes to writing. I write stories better if they're about tortured souls! That's why I'm so in love with Harry. But Valentine's Day is going nearer so I decided to give it a shot. Hopefully you guys didn't find it mushy like I did. And again, I would like to thank my best friends for persuading me to post it here. By the way, the title was actually taken from my blog. See it if you want, it's in my bio. Damn, I'm so talkative!


End file.
